1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fruit-packaging machine with fruit damage prevention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant's Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 321163 issued on Nov. 21, 1997 discloses a fruit-packaging machine that comprises a frame for rotatably supporting a plastic bag reel. A side-enclosing device encloses two lateral sides of a plastic web wound around the plastic bag reel. A fruit conveyor conveys fruit into the plastic bag web that has been enclosed in one end and the lateral sides, and a final enclosing device produces the final enclosing of the open end of the plastic bag and cuts the enclosed plastic bag from the plastic bag web.
In the above-mentioned patent, the packaged fruit falls on a conveyor 47 located at a bottom of the machine. However, the packaged fruit tends to be damaged when it falls on the conveyor as it falls through a considerable distance before it reaches the conveyor 47. Although a height-adjusting seat 46 is provided to change the distance between the conveyor 47 and enclosing seats 43 of the final enclosing device, the problem is still remains.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved fruit-packaging machine that mitigates and/or obviates the above problem.